LoboTaker
Opis Jest to self-insert użytkowniczki pod tym samą nazwą. Jej historia jest równie zawiła, co związki w Modzie Na Sukces. Przez wielu jest nazywana Lewicą Boga, gdyż ma mało cnotliwe uczynki, lecz służy Bogu. Nazywana jest także Czarną Inkwizytorką - ma podobny strój, co Hiszpańska Inkwizycja (i podobne zamiary czasami), lecz zamiast czerwonego, ma czarny strój. Niektórzy tak przedrzeźniają, że jest też współczesną Templariuszką, lecz odpiera, że "masoni i iluminaci to współcześni templariusze, gdyż modlą się do Bafometa" (po tym z reguły strzela dodatkowego facepalm'a, gdy pada pytanie, kto to jest). Historia Urodziła się w CreepyTown, lecz w wieku paru miesięcy została oddana do sierocińca w CounterHood. W wieku 6 lat została zaadoptowana przez 2 istoty, które zostały potem jej mentorami. Pomimo iż oboje wzajemnie się nienawidzili, to wychowali młodą Adriannkę na silną, roztropną i potężną LoboTaker. Pseudonim wybrała ze względu na ogromny szacunek do swych mentorów (zwali się Lobo i Undertaker, jeden - intergalaktyczny łowca nagród, drugi - bóg śmierci z zawodem grabarza). Sam sierociniec został zniszczony przez najeźdźców, poszukujących małej Adriannki, w celu jej zabicia. Niestety, spóźnili się, gdyż zaatakowali instytucję 2 lata po adopcji LoboTaker'a. Gdy dowiedzili się, przez kogo została zaadoptowana, zrezygnowali z poszukiwań i odłożyli atak na dalszy termin. Po zdobyciu prawie pełnoletności (dokładnie 16 lat) zamieszkała w HallenWest i tam znalazła pracę jako grabarz w Burns Corporation. Pracuje tam też jako zabójczyni na zlecenie. JAKO JEDYNA (albo jedna z nielicznych) nie służy Szatanowi. Gardzi nim i woli służyć Bogu niż jemu. Ukrywała swoją tożsamość ze względu na legendę. Głosiła ona, że najmłodsze dziecię z rodu Baldanders uratuje tenże ród od ciągłego nękania przez resztę społeczności i odciągnie kłamliwe słowa na temat tejże rasy. A jako że jest właśnie najmłodszą, udokumentowaną istotą Baldanders, to ukrywała swoją tożsamość, jak się tylko da (tj. zbyt często się nie zmieniała i nie ukazywała zdolności asymilacji mocy innych istot). Od momentu wypełnienia przepowiednii nie musi się już ukrywać. Wygląd Jako dziecko wyglądała jak zwykły człowiek. Z czasem zmieniła się na podobieństwo swoich mentorów. Jedynie nie zmieniła płci, gdyż uważa, że zmiana płci jest jedną z głupszych zdolności tej rasy. W jej wygląd składają się takie czynniki, jak: - jasnoniebieska skóra - czerwone tęczówki - czarne znaczniki wokół oczu (mogła również wybrać znaczniki pod nosem a'la wąsy, ale mimo wszystko nie chciała mieć nawet zarysów zarostu) - lekko faliste włosy koloru gorzkiej czekolady - kły Ma 1.63m wzrostu i typowo kobiece kształty, których częściowo się "wstydzi" (w jej zawodzie takie kształty znaczą tyle, że jest nie tyle ponętnej i pięknej, co słabej płci, przez co ukrywa pod męskimi i zbyt dużymi ubraniami. Mogłaby zmienić ten kształt, ale póki co nie natknęła się na swój 'idealny' wzorzec). Do jej ubioru zalicza się: - czarna koszula bądź T-shirt tego samego koloru - czarny, długi, skórany płaszcz - czarne spodnie/jeansy-rurki (w zbyt luźnych spodniach byłoby zbyt niekomfortowo walczyć) - czarny bądź brązowy pasek do spodni z zapięciem w kształcie czaszki - ochraniacze na kolana w kształcie czaszek - buty-glany z srebnymi, metalowymi czubkami Charakter Jest szczera do bólu, nie potrafi czasem trzymać języka za zębami, a i tak ją każdy lubi, bo nauczono ją honoru. Potrafi być wulgarna, ale to nie oznacza, że nie umie się w danych sytuacjach zachować. Wiele osób jej nie rozumie, gdyż zdarza się jej 'włączyć' tzw. "syndrom najlepszego przyjaciela" i nazywać dziwacznie, czasem wulgarnie dane osoby. Ogólnie jest miła, ale do momentu, kiedy dana osoba przestanie być do niej miła. Dotrzymuje słowa, ale zaufanie zanika, gdy dana osoba zachowa się nie fair w stosunku do niej lub innych. Łatwo można ją zezłościć. Czasem nie ogarnia, w momentach, gdy się zamyśli. Gdy coś zaczyna, to ma poczucie, że musi to skończyć. Nie da życia osobie, która "pożycza" od niej rzecz i jej nie oddaje - potrafi znaleźć taką osobę na końcu galaktyki (lub zaświatów) i odebrać swoją przynależność. Lubi spać, dłuuuugo spać, czasem przez to zawala godziny pracy. Jest inteligentną osobą, choć zdarza się jej czegoś nie wiedzieć. Lepiej jej nie zajść za skórę, bo jest bardzo pamiętliwa i mściwa. Za odstawienie jej do sierocińca obwinia CreepyTown, dlatego nie przepada za tym miastem (wręcz go nie znosi). Czasem jej charakter się zmienia, ale to przez urok jej rasy. Wady Te, które zostały wymienione w Charakterach, plus: - ma słabość do kotów - gdy widzi kota, od razu podbiega do niego, by go pogłaskać i przytulić; często to ją odciąga od ważniejszych obowiązków - wszelakie fobie ♦ kyrofobia, tj. boi się psów, szczególnie dużych, które szczekają i skaczą jak opętałe (wyjątkiem są szczeniaki, mniejsze psy - choć nie zawsze - i psy o charakterze kota - przytulaśne, leniwe, spokojne, itp. oraz jej wilk) ♦ akrofobia, tj. lęk wysokości - trochę już zwalczyła ten lęk dzięki lotom na swoim motocyklu, ale nadal nie weszłaby na górę bez amortyzacji ♦ aquafobia, tj. boi się wody głębokiej - nie umie pływać, ba! wejdzie do wody tylko na wysokość kolan, max. ud *Aquafobia i akrofobia wzięły się z traumy z dzieciństwa, jak to dwaj poplecznicy Undertaker'a zamiast wytworzyć "poduszkę" na upadek z wysokiego regału w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, przypadkiem "otworzyli" podłogę biblioteki, przez którą mała Adriannka wyleciała na powietrze. Spadała, spadała...aż w końcu runęła do oceanu. Od tamtej pory Księga Zapisków Szatana nie ma "bariery ochronnej" w postaci ostrego gazu halucynogennego wywalającego daleko od księgi, a jest zaczepiony łańcuchami i (wciąż) schowany głęboko w regale, a i Deadman od tamtej pory nie zostawiał swej podopiecznej na pastwę losu początkującym shinigami... Niestety, to też się odbiło na psychice LoboTaker, bo teraz boi się wody głębokiej i wysokości. (Nie mówiąc o ponownej uciesze Ważniaka, kiedy ten usłyszał, że może przywalić Taker'owi za to, co zrobił.) - LENISTWO - i to ogromne, wiąże się w to również długie spanie - traci dane moce, jeśli przestaje dosyć długo przebywać przy istotach o danych umiejętnościach - można zaliczyć także brak wrodzonej mocy czytania w myślach - dla jej rasy jest to najcięższa umiejętność do zasymilowania i przyswojenia jej sobie - ma chorobę morską i lokomocyjną - podczas "tych dni" (zwanych też przez samą istotę "czerwoną Niagarą", a przez jej mentorów - "czerwonymi dniami") jest do niczego; najlepiej zmienia się w puchate zwierzę, które chce być wiecznie głaskane, tulone, itp. 1 dzień u niej bywa różny - albo rage'uje bez powodu (jedyny taki dzień, z reguły u niej rage'e mają jakikolwiek w miarę sensowny powód), albo już wtedy jest potulnym misiem/kotem/Fluffle Puff'em (nie pytać)...Po około 3 dniach wraca do normy, ale wciąż nie nadaje się do walki, więc jest łatwym celem na jakikolwiek atak. Jedyną osobą, która może się do niej zbliżyć bez jakiejkolwiek interwencji (jako takiej) od strony mentorów jest Adrian Crevan a.k.a. Undertaker (kuzyn Salai i Ins) - czemu akurat on? Ma papierek, że jest mężem LoboTaker, więc może, jako jej małżonek, do niej podejść (inny facet lub po prostu on sam bez formalności by dostawał często po mordzie od Deadman'a i Ważniaka - cóż rzec, chronią dziewictwa Ady c:). Z resztą ten papierek także służy samej dziewczynie - jej mentorzy nie kwapiliby się do masowania pleców, czy innych "próśb", jakie mają kobiety w "tych dniach"... Zwierzęta W domu ma wilka Horacego oraz opiekuje się koniem jednego z mentorów, The Last Outlaw'em. Broń Jej bronią jest hak zamocowany na łańcuch (podarowany od Lobo) oraz Mroczna Kosa Śmierci (podarowany przez Undertaker'a). Jej pojazd to zmodyfikowany motor typu harley chopper '70 z dodatkowymi silnikami pozwalającymi latać oraz wbudowane machiny z bronią strzelającą i ostrą (karabiny maszynowe, wysuwane noże, itp.). W nim trzyma różnego rodzaju bronie strzelnicze oraz ostrza wszelakiego rodzaju, a jak się coś nie zmieściło w motorze, to trzyma w specjalnych schowkach w domu. Umiejętności Potrafi asymilować każdą moc od innej istoty, utrzymując swoje "źródło" w głębokiej nieświadomości. Potrafi również zmieniać swój kształt jak kameleon - jedynie musi choć raz widzieć pewien wzorzec swój na oczy. Przede wszystkim dobrze włada bronią sieczną i palną, dobrze wygimnastykowana (jakby nie była leniwa, to by nawet potrafiła zrobić szpagat). Przyjaciele Praktycznie każdy, który nie zalazł jej na skórę (albo jak zalazł, to zauważył swój błąd i ją przeprosił). Ogólnie też ukrywa jeszcze jeden fakt, a mianowicie taki, że jest żoną Undertaker'a ( NIE SWOJEGO MENTORA!!!), kuzyna Insanity i Salai. Prowadzi swój własny notatnik, który jest arcytajny (coś jak pamiętnik) i w którym prowadzi spis osób przyjacielskich, neutralnych i wrogich dla niej samej. Osób oczywistych tam nie wpisuje. Od niedawna zaczęła zapełniać się bardziej lista wrogów LoboTaker'a... Ciekawostki ◘ Choć szanuje swojego szefa - Pete'a Burns'a, to głęboko go nienawidzi. Czemu? Dosyć często zdarza mu się wpadać do jej domu dosyć wczesnym rankiem i sprzątać u niej, bo "ty masz alergię na kurz, a nie chcę, byś co rusz kichała". Tak samo ma krzywe spojrzenie na niego, ponieważ jest transwestytą po operacjach plastycznych. ◘ Swojego wilka zamyka na noc w szafie, gdyż nie chce go potem szukać w lesie, napotykając na coraz to nowsze zwłoki zwierząt lub też nie chce się budzić w środku nocy, bo jej wilk.....em...dostał chcicę. ◘ Pomimo iż jest mężata z Adrianem Crevanem, to wciąż jest dziewicą (to zasługa jej mentorów, którzy jej pilnie strzegą). ◘ Wśród jej zdolności są rage (gniewny, niepohamowany atak) oraz furia (kulminacja rage'u). Aby mogła aktywować moc rage, to wystarczy ją mocno wkurzyć. Przy ataku furii są potrzebne rzeczy, których maniakalnie nienawidzi - tu, symbolika Illuminati i wszystko z tym związane, także okultyzm, czarna magia, itp. ◘ Jest abstynentką, brzydzi się każdego uzależnienia. Czasem przez to nie przyznaje się do swoich mentorów, gdy są oni pijani. ◘ Mówi gwarą. ◘ Prócz gwary zdarza się jej mówić starojęzykiem (w języku polskim jest to odpowiednik staropolszczyzny). To także często zdradza jej pochodzenie. Cytaty "Tylko ja i Bóg mogą rządzić moim losem" - gdy ktoś próbuje dyktować jej swoje zasady "Zróbmy taki deal - ty nazywasz mnie Bobo, a ja Czopek, zgoda?" - gdy ktoś robi jej na złość i zaczyna nazywać ją Bobo bądź BoboTaker "Do wszystkich świętych w Niebie! Ile ja to razy mam tłumaczyć, że Takerów jest dwóch?!" - kiedy to próbuje wytłumaczyć o istnieniu 2 Undertaker'ów wśród Shinigami "A ch*j mnie to obchodzi! Jesteś za Szatanem, to jesteś przeciwko mnie, kapisz?!" - gdy ktoś jej mówi, że jest przyjacielem/sługą/krewnym Diabła i chce się z nią przyjaźnić "A co ja jestem, chodząca encyklopedia?! Jak umiesz czytać, to sam se sprawdź, a nie mnie się pytać, no lol!" - gdy ktoś wiecznie chce tłumaczenia jakiś trudnych wyrazów, zwrotów, wyrażeń, itp. "A chcesz widzieć nowy obraz na ścianie pod tytułem 'Twój mózg'?" - gdy ktoś ją zdenerwuje "TE! GEJUCH! IDŹ SIĘ R*CHAĆ GDZIE INDZIEJ!" - gdy jakiś homoseksualista pokazuje swoją orientację "O...Je...zu!!!!! JAKI SŁODZIAAAAK!!!" - gdy widzi kota "AAAAAAAA!!! ZABIERZCIE TEGO WSZAWCA ODE MNIE! WON POWIEDZIAŁAM WON!!!" - gdy widzi psa "Znów nie r*chał długo i ma chcicę..." - gdy widzi, jak ktoś wiecznie się do kogoś przyczepia lub gada o zboczonych sprawach "O cholera....Cholera, cholera, CHOLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! GRUNTU NIE MAM!!!!!! " - gdy jest w wodzie/na wysokości Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Wyróżnione artykuły